Ever After Avengers One shots
by Aurora Rose Targaryen
Summary: "[Name] why are you so afraid of loving me?". Avengers x [ reader ] insert
1. Childhood friends: Clint Barton

_I remember running and playing tag with the other kids from my school. I thought I finally have friends to play with. Running and laughing, I never felt so happy. I didn't notice a few flight of stairs where we we're playing and I stumble upon it. Taking the wrong step and I fell. I hit my knee and my elbow at the hard flooring, which result in a big bruise on my left knee with a scratch on top. I saw a little bit of blood and I try to keep the pain away. I looked around for the kids that I was playing with, I asked for help but none of them help me. They just pointed at me and laughed. I start to cry and my vision started to get blurry from my tears. I hug my bruised knee feeling alone all over again. _

"_Are you okay?" someone asked me, I looked up despite from my blurry vision, a boy with black hair and nice grey eyes looked concern. He kneeled down in front of me. I didn't response because I was too upset. _

"_Don't worry about them. Don't cry okay? You're pretty when you smile" he said to me. I just continue to stare at him. I wipe my tears with my dirty hands. _

"_Can you stand?" I shook my head; he put his arm around my waist as I put my arm around this neck supporting me. We started walking towards a bench near the playground area when other boy walked up to us_

"_Hey Clint!" he smiled brightly_

"_Hey Warner, can you get me some small band aid from the teacher?" The boy looked at me and smiled. "Okay" he left. I don't remember in between but I do remember him telling me a joke and making me laugh so hard that I was crying. He smiled at me as he help me put on the Band-Aid. I watch him help me with my scratch, he's really nice and I don't even remember meeting him around my class. He told me that his in a different class but he always notice me since I would usually play by myself. _

"_There done!" he said happily. _

"_Thank you" I whispered. _

"_My name is Clint" _

"_[Name]" I said shyly, nobody has ever been nice to me before. _

"_I know, I think it's a beautiful name," he said. From that day on, he's been always been my best friend until now. _

"[Name]?" I shook my head and looking at Clint who's looking at me with concern. He is holding two cups, one tea and one coffee. "You okay?" I nod

"Yeah, I'm well" I smiled as he hand me my tea, "Ready to go?" He grabbed my hand and continued our way to our apartment. Not only he saved from that horrible childhood but he also showed how it feels to be loved. Not only that his my best friend but he's also my boyfriend and future husband.


	2. Doctor & Assassin: Bruce Banner

"_I want [Name] [L name], make her join forces with her and if not then nobody can have her. You simply… eliminate her" Clint nods and he has a mission and to take [Name] [L Name] and if not eliminate her. The unknown shadow dismissed Clint in hoping that he will do his job. _

[Name] watched the building engulfed by the fire with fear lingering in her [eye color] this is a turn of events that she didn't see coming. For a tracker, she would usually find this ahead of time but it slip through the crack. Clint Barton is a double agent that works for unknown source... He betrayed them and now one of SHIELDS office building is in flames.

"[Name] I've called her back up. Are you hurt?" Bruce asked while tending on of the injury person. [Name] instead shook her head in response. Her phone beeped in her SHIELD suit and she absent-minded pick it up, "Hello?"

"[Name], listen to me… I didn't… I need what I have to do" Clint said, her heart just ache even more knowing what the truth is. The truth is at some point she had feelings for Clint... She loved him too but she knows that Bruce... Bruce is the one for her.

...

[Name] and Bruce was starting their day with coffee and a classical music in the lab, since Tony was on force vacation with Pepper. They have the lab all to themselves.

"It's nice and quiet this morning and I love it," commented Bruce, [Name] giggled as she continues to make coffee for her and Bruce. She stole the coffee maker at Fury office since he barely using. [Name] pour the coffee into two mugs and hand on in to Bruce, which he smiled in return.

"[Name] I've been meaning to talk to you about something" She looked at him, curious.

"What is it? Are you alright Bruce?" [Name] notice that Bruce got all nervous, "I've known you for quite a while now and I don't know if you…"

"Doctor, Agent [L name]" A guy walked in with black hair and gray eyes and also wearing a SHIELD suit with no sleeve.

"Apologies, did I came in the wrong time?" [Name] smiled and give sorry look at Bruce.

"Right in time Agent" She held out her hand, shaking his hand. "Agent [L Name]"

"Clint, Clint Barton" [Name] looked into Clint's eyes and she saw something but she can't put a finger on it. Bruce step up and also introduce himself

...

Clint held [Name] around her waist and whispers to her ear. "You just need to come with me. I'm sure Bruce can—"

"Clint, Bruce is my partner and he needs me. I will not—"

"But it's either I take you or I kill you and I really don't want to you to get killed. I don't want your blood in my hands!"

"You should have thought about it then, it's your decision" she slipped away from his arms, "Bruce is always there for me and I will not do this. You think I can go with you?" [Name] glared at Clint

"You decide to work for him and have me killed and now I'm just going believe you that you love me? I- I can't believe you would such a thing. We're both assassin but I know where my loyalty is... Do you?"

"[Name]! I love you! And that's something I didn't know will happen"

"Then you should have just killed me" with that she walked away.

...

"[Name]! Let's go now! I will not risk it. I will not just let you burn in this building"

"We need to save people Bruce. We are the agents of SHIELD. I will not—"

"I will lose you! You're the only one I have left!" [Name] looked at his brown eyes. NO matter what [Name] still love Bruce even though Clint just stroll in and played her like a fool. "Clint wanted you and even kill you but I will not let him"

"I—I'm sorry. Just grab that guy and I will carry this lady and let's go before we this building explode" [Name] watched the building burn slowly, "Just come in. It wasn't in my intention to kill you. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you" "I trust you, Bruce did as well" "[Name]—" "Clint just turn yourself in and I will talk to Fury and you wouldn't have to get punish for it, as long as you confess. You worked for unknown boss and asked you to kill me. Work for SHIELD and then what? Expect me to come with you? You think it's easy?" She sobbed... All her trust just went down the drain. Clint didn't say anything but sighed.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry again. I love you and I'll see you" with that he hung up. [Name] sob as she hung up on the phone. Bruce wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad your okay" he grabs her shoulder making her face him, "I know, I'm glad your safe as well" Bruce wipe her tears and looked at her sad [eyes color]

"Why are you crying?" she shook her head

"I love you… I love you [Name] that's all that matter. You'll be safe with me" [Name] nods, trusting him. Unlike Clint… Bruce is always been the one for her and she's not going to leave him because Clint confess to her…

"I… I love you too Bruce" Bruce leaned in and capturing her lips into his. Clint Barton watches [Name] as Dr. Banner kissed her. This is one mission that he didn't expect. To fall in love with another agent and worse she's on the opposite team.


	3. Actions Bucky Barnes

He made a promise to you. He made a promise that he would come back to you when he finished his mission. You just didn't know when he would be coming back. Looking out the window of your apartment thinking that today would be the day that he would come back. You heard a faint knock on your door and when you opened it, you saw them there standing there. But this is only a figment of your imagination. Bucky Barnes.

"_What's your name?" You asked when you first met him. He looks lost and angry but he doesn't seem to know what he wants to do. All he does is stare at people at passes him and people would just avoid him. He does look a bit odd since he has this black smudge around his eyes but he's blue eyes shine the brightest. _

"_Bucky" he whispers to you like his afraid that the world would hear him, "Bucky Barnes" Your smile widened. _

"_I'm [Name] [Last Name]. Nice to meet you Bucky" _

That's how you met him, you were walking back to work and decide to stop at the park where the lake is and Bucky just so happen to sit beside you and you were curious. After that, walking from work and back to your apartment you would always see Bucky waiting for you. He offered to walk you home since it's not fair for a lady like you to be waiting home by yourself. But when you said yes to his offer, he never really talked much. He's always look so troubled and tense but one time you did catch a glimpse of smiling towards your direction.

One day when he was walking you home, you gather all your courage to ask him for dinner. He quickly replied no and walked away as soon he dropped you off at your front door. Since, he's been walking you home for quite sometime now and yes, you guys haven't really have any physical contact but maybe, he felt something as well. Upset, you enter your apartment and just forget what happen between you and Bucky.

Later that night, while you finished dinner and have finally change to your sweat pants and comfy t-shirt and ready for bed. You heard a knock on your door, checking the time you thought who it could be at this time. Upon, opening the door you saw Bucky

"Bucky? What are you—" Bucky slip his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder pulling you into a embrace.

"I'm—I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't—" you were shocked at first but eventually hugged him back.

"It's okay, you didn't have to apologize,"

You invited Bucky into your house and you were surprised that he's been affectionate towards you all of the sudden. He held your hand and making your way to the couch.

"How—how did you know?"

"I've been watching over you for sometime now"

"What? You've been—"

"I was a bit paranoid that someone will kidnap you or hurt you after I dropped you off"

"Bucky, I—"

"Why do you like me so much [Name]? Why did you take the interest to even talking to me?" he caught you off guard, Bucky is waiting for you to answer his question but he is starting to think differently.

"Because I like your company and when I first saw you, I can't help it but talk to you. So I took the chance. There's something about you Bucky Barnes" You look away hoping that he wouldn't see you blush.

After that night, Bucky would come home with you since it's a bit easier for him to watch in a close distance. In other words, he wants to spend sometime with you. Nothing happens between you and Bucky besides cuddling and hugging.

"Thank you [Name]" he whispers to your ear that sent shivers down your spine cuddling closer to him.

"What for?"

"For accepting me for who I am" you smiled softly

"[Name]?"

"Hm?"

"[Name], I'm going on a mission and I don't know when I'm coming back," you didn't response for while until Bucky pull you closer to him.

"I promise. I'll come back" you nod in return as you felt his warm embrace. You believe that he will return but you just don't know what to do without him but you just need to trust him that he keeps his promise.

"I'm scared to leave you alone while I'm gone," you giggle to yourself. You were convinced yourself that he probably did something with your apartment to keep you safe.

"I'm sure, I'll be okay but I'll miss you though"

"I'll miss you too," he whispered to you but he was already falling asleep.

It's been almost a year since you last saw Bucky and you were becoming to wonder if he'll ever come back. You were just on the way home from work and decide to visit the park again. You don't usually visit it anymore because it reminds you of Bucky, you can't hide from it forever. As you reach the park, you saw a man sitting on your spot, you thought it wasn't meant to be to visit the park and you would just head on home instead. When you were about to walk away, someone called your name.

"[Name]" Recognizing the voice, you turn around and saw the man you've been waiting for. "I was looking for you at the apartment but I figured that you would be at work and—" not in the time that you spent together did he talk to this much. Your legs start to run and hugging him in the process.

"You came back" you chocked out, finally finding your voice.

"Just like I promise" he replies hugging you back. You pull away from his warm embrace.

"You cut your hair" you look at his new hair cut. Since he had long hair before when you first met him but now he cut it shorter than before which brings out his blue eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asks

"I love it" Bucky slowly leans in closing the gap between you two and feeling his warm lips to yours. Waiting for him for last a year, you've been dreaming of this moment.

"Welcome home Bucky" smiling at him as you pull apart.


	4. Kiss: Natasha Romanoff

A secret relationship, you thought to yourself. You never thought that would happen to you, let alone keeping Natasha Romanoff a secret. You were even surprise when she asked you on a date. But regardless, you said yes. You like Natasha more than a friend. You've been wrecking your brain for a good line to ask her out but who knew? She beat you to it. The only thing that is bothering you is the fact that she didn't want to go public about your relationship. You didn't mind, Natasha has been through a lot and you didn't want to rush her. Baby steps, you thought. You were just about to finish your paper work when someone came in to your office.

"Are you ready to go?" You look from your paperwork and saw Natasha in front you. It's been three months since you guys been together.

"Yes, I just finished actually" you say to her. Lately, Natasha has been well less affectionate. You thought that maybe it's just work getting to her or her teammates but something in the back of your mind tells you that maybe she found someone better.

"What's wrong?" she's always been good in reading you and sometimes you don't like it

"Nothing" you say simply, you were hoping to say more but didn't anyways. Natasha didn't believe you. You walk past her but she quickly grabbing her wrist pulling towards her. It's been a week since she was this close to you.

"What is it [Name]?" you try get out of her hold but she didn't budge.

"Natasha please let me go" you miss her, you miss talking to her and when she gives you small kisses when it's just the two of you but lately she's not all there. Maybe she change her mind about being together

"Not until you tell me" you sigh in defeat, Natasha will never let this go.

"I miss you Natasha and the fact that you haven't been around is driving me crazy" Natasha is surprise; she can see sadness in you eyes. "This is the first time, you were close to me since like—what? A week ago"

"I've been busy" she replies

"Yeah, I understand but you can at least tell me or visit so I know that you're still thinking about me"

"I always think about you," she says

"It doesn't seem like it" you slowly move away, "You know what? Just forget it. I'm just… I just miss you and I'm just talking crazy" with that you left the office. Maybe it's just for the best if you go home and eat some ice cream.

Upon entering your apartment, you decided to change into your shorts and white t-shirt and grabbing the small bucket of ice cream in the freezer. Natasha is probably going to break up with you since you just walk away from her. Which means, there's more reason to finish this ice cream. Flipping through a series of endless channel, you settled into a chick flick and started your ice cream. But not a few hours later, you heard someone knock at your door. You slowly made your way to the door, opening it you saw Natasha.

Natasha looks at you, eying you from top to bottom. You never dress like this unless if your sad.

"Natasha what are—" she quickly silence you by kissing you unexpectedly. You didn't know how to response but soon after melting into her kiss. She pulls away and looking at your [eye color] eyes.

"Never do that to me again." You didn't know what to say, "I care about you more than anything in this mess up world and seeing you walk away—" she pause, you know that Natasha gets a hard time expressing her feelings but you just a smile start to form in your lips.

"You mean a lot to me too Tasha" Natasha give you a small smile before kissing you again. She closes the door with her foot and making your way to the living room.

"Maybe it's time to tell the guys about us" she whispers, you broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" she nods

"Tony won't stop looking at you like your piece of meat. I'd like to show you off that your mine" she grins. You roll your eyes but nod anyways; it's also nice to know that she gets jealous.

"I'd like that" for the rest of the night. You didn't have to finish the ice cream on your own and the fact that you guys were busy doing something else.


	5. Lost Stars: Tony Stark

_**Disclaimer:** __This drabble is inspired by the movie Begin Again and I don't own the avengers and the lyrics. Just the idea! _

* * *

It's only been a week since Tony left for his business meeting and you are suffering from loneliness already. You have Jarvis to talk to when your home and you would write lyrics for the album that you were making but other than that, Tony is still irreplaceable. You were siting in the living room holding your guitar in your hands while chewing at the end of the pen. It clearly there was bite marks from the previous time you have been chewing it.

"So what do you think Jarvis?" you asked him as you put down your pen and looking at the piece of paper in front you that contains the lyrics.

"It sounds fantastic miss" Jarvis replied but you didn't feel satisfied

"You're just saying that because you wanted to nice"

"I'm program to also tell the truth. Sir, usually tell me to at least lie which I don't think. I'm capable of" You laugh at his response.

"Alright, I believe you. I guess I'll call Tony and see if he likes it" You grab your phone and dialed Tony's number. It rang three times and it went straight to voicemail.

'Tony Stark, leave a message and maybe I'll get back to you or never" and then it deep. You rolled your eyes at this voicemail message but continue to your message. You'd guess he would still be at his meeting.

"Hey Tony, I've been writing this song let me know what you think" You put down your cellphone and press speaker. You start to play the guitar

_Please don't see, just girl caught up in dreams and fantasies _

_Please see me, reaching out for someone I can't see _

_Take my hand _

_Let see where we wake up tomorrow _

_Best laid plans _

_Sometimes are just a one night stand _

_I'll be damned _

_Cupid's demanding back it's arrow _

_Let's get drunk on our tears _

_And God, tell us the reason_

_That is wasted on a young _

_It's hunting season _

_And the lambs are on the run. _

_Searching for meaning _

_But are we all lost stars _

_Try to light up the dark. _

You stop playing, "That's just the beginning. What do you think?" with that you end the call. You took a deep breath, putting your guitar down. You thought that it's time to make dinner. Anxious for Tony to call and give his feed back, might as well fed yourself while his done his meeting.

"Like I told before miss. It's exceptional" he complimented. You smile and thanked him. For a few minutes later, Jarvis alerted you saying that Tony is landing at the pad for his suit. You look at the big glass window and saw him walking inside the tower.

"Tony, what are you doing—" he scoops you in his arms and giving you a kiss. Surprise at first but soon after you kiss back.

"Well, welcome home" you say still a little dizzy from the passionate kiss that you received from your boyfriend.

"I just have to go home when I heard your song. The moment, I got out of the meeting. I was worried. I thought something happen and then you played your song and—" he kiss you again, "I love it and it made me miss you—' he give you a quick pecked in the lips "and then I have to see you and—" you laugh as he kisses you in between his sentences.

You leaned back and playfully push him and he pretended to be hurt.

"Well first of all, Jarvis is right and second I love you too Tony but I thought you have another meeting and not coming back in two days" you say to him but he just pulls you towards him again

"Well, I miss you so much and being away from you for a week is hard and I can't do it anymore. So instead, I cancel the next meeting and telling him you need me and I left" you frown, you don't like when he cancels his meeting because of you. You always feel guilty. He also has other responsibilities but he always puts you first and you appreciate it.

"But Tony—" he shuts you up by kissing you again. From your lips and then down to your neck making you moan his name.

"I miss you" he whispers and looking at your [eye color] orbs.

"I miss you too but eat dinner and then we'll talk more"

"More we can do more than just talk" he winks you and tries to seduce you. But instead you laugh and making your way inside the tower.

"No? Its not working?" you shook your head and prepare dinner

"Keep trying Stark"

You wrote the song for your boyfriend Tony. People would think that it's the worst person to get inspiration from but you didn't care. You were both lost stars but you guys found each other and learn to love each other no matter what. He's not only your boyfriend but also your best friend and nothing can change that. Tony came to your recording for the song, "Lost Stars" for support of course. At the end of the recording, you look at Tony. He gives you the biggest smile and then followed by a wink. You couldn't ask for more.


	6. Misunderstanding: Phil Coulson

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers. I just pitch in ideas!

* * *

"Hey Tony did you hear?" Clint walks into the lab where Tony and Bruce are quietly doing their thing. Tony didn't look up so Clint continues instead.

"[Name] and Phil are having a baby!" something made a 'clunk' sound that echo through the lab and Tony look at Clint with such horror. His little sister is having a baby?

"Tony, I don't know why your so surprise but she told everybody about it when we were having dinner like two days ago" Bruce says and Clint is smirking.

"I—I think she told me… I don't remember" Tony is trying so hard to remember the conversation they have during dinner. Why can't he remember? Was he not paying attention?

"_I have great news everybody," You says excitedly to everybody in the table, "Phil and I were wondering since I know Tony wouldn't like the idea but we thought it would be nice anyway" you look at Phil who's smiling at you for encouragement while everybody listens patiently_

"_We're planned in getting a—" _

Tony groans in frustration why he cannot remember the conversation and the fact that his sister is pregnant and it's not even obvious.

"Tony, can you stop that? You're acting like she's not allowed—" Bruce is cut off went Tony storming upstairs where his and Phil were hanging out.

You were on the phone with the clinic and they told you they are ready for a pick up anytime today. You smiles at Phil whom sitting beside you and have his arms around you. He's also excited for this.

"Alright, We'll be there as soon as possible"

"Their ready" you say,

"That's fantastic. Are you nervous?" he asks as he pulls you into his lap. You shook your head shyly

"No and yes? Is that possible? I mean—this is a big step for us, a lot of responsibility. Also Tony didn't seem to be—"

"Don't worry about Tony, he's being a big brother. I'm here to support you," he says resting his head in the nape of your neck. You felt a shiver and relief feeling when Phil is around and you can't help but to love in with him even more, everyday. He starts to give you butterfly kiss.

"Phil" you whisper, "Stop. We're not at home and Tony—"

"I love you [Name] you know that right?" you look at Phil and smile at him softly.

"I know Agent Coulson. I love you too" You kiss him in the lips but you heard some stomping sound on the way to the living room.

"You cannot get a baby!" You were confused at first, to what your brother is telling you.

"What? No I'm getting him and there's nothing you can do"

"But—but you. Are too young!"

"Tony I thought we thought your okay with it since we—"

"No Phil." Tony cut Phil off and you find it annoying that your brother is acting like a little kid again. "It was hard enough that I know she's dating you and then—"

"What is that suppose to mean?" This time Phil gently put you down and he stand up and walking up to Tony

"Is it because she'll be in danger because her boyfriend is a SHIELD agent? You're the one to talk when you're Ironman!" he raises his voice

"Phil. Stop, just drop it please" You grab his arm and you glared at Tony. "And you mister! You—I cannot believe you. We're going to pick him up at the clinic right now" To Tony's horror increases and looks at his little sister

"You—you're adopting?"

"YES! I told you at dinner like two days ago but you weren't listening and if you don't want to be here. I suggest to stay in the lab while I bring him home and meet everybody" With that you and Phil left the tower in hand.

"I bet you, he would faint," says Natasha to Clint as they watch the scene unfold.

About three hours later, you and Phil came back to the tower and everybody surrounds you excitedly.

"Can we see him?" asks Clint

"He's so cute," says Steve

"What are you going to name him?" You look at Phil who is also looking at you.

"I think Snowy" Tony is sitting by the living room. He's bitter and scoffs as he heard you name your first son

"What kind of name is that?" he asks and then he heard a small bark. He got his sit and then there's a bark again. You walk up to Tony and show him your new puppy.

"Tony met our new baby boy. Snowy" you smile at him. Tony is looking a white dog, he looks like some kind of a snow animal, and he looks like a polar bear. His fur is white and a cute small head. Next thing Tony knew, he fainted.

You gasped and calling Tony's name while Bruce and Phil help him up to the couch. Clint pass Natasha a hundred dollar bill for losing the bet. Steve is confused.

"Did he think were going to get a baby—baby?" you ask Clint since you saw him giving Natasha money

"He thought you were pregnant" Clint replies. You roll your eyes at your fainted brother. No wonder he was freaking out earlier.


	7. Proposal Bruce Banner

Jarvis warn that today is going to be raining around in the afternoon but you told him that you're just going to enjoy the fresh air before it rains. Maybe it can even help you to wash away the haunted memory you've been having since the last turning session. SHIELD has granted an entry in mental training, you didn't agree at first but mental training would come in handy in your field of work. The thing is you didn't want to go through it. Facing your own dark shadows from the past is not really what you're looking forward to, you though being a SHIELD agent would give you a chance to protect people from getting hurt but how can you do it when you can't even face your own inner demons.

Backing down is seems weak to others and you didn't want people to see it. So you even volunteer, at that time you seem mad. Bruce even pulled you aside and asks if this is a right thing to do but you smiled softly at him and he let you go. You hoped he didn't because that moment that the session started, you regretted and you felt how eerie the place is. Your body couldn't help but shiver how real this place is, you start to repeat your mantra.

'It's not real, it's just a memory'

The rest of the session was a haze for you. The next thing, you remember is the shiny brown color of his eyes and asking if your okay. You couldn't stop your whole body from shaking but you just nod at his question. Bruce held you around your waist and took you home. He talk to Nick that you're not hit for any missions, you didn't refuse, you just didn't talk at all. He's starting to worry each day. You just remember that so much. The cold place, the blood and the scream, it was too much.

Closing your eyes, you felt something land on your cheek then you felt it again. For a second you thought for a second that you were crying but it was just raining. You didn't mind, maybe it would cleanse the nightmare away.

Bruce just got home from his errands when he asked Jarvis about you. Since you and Bruce have been staying at the Stark Tower.

"Miss, is out at the balcony,"

"But it's raining" he frowned and making his way to the balcony

"She said she needed sometime, I can't stop her" Bruce is relived that you didn't decide to jump but he knew your stronger than that, even smarter. Taking an umbrella, walking towards your location. Unaware of his presence, he walked up to you.

"Hey honey, you're going to get sick if you just stand there," you turn your head to Bruce.

"Hey," you replied softly, every time he's around it makes everything so much better. You smiled even more; you're just lucky to him as your boyfriend.

"Come on, let's get inside. I got dinner for us," Bruce grabs a dry towel and wrapping it around your shoulders.

"Get change and I'll get the food prepared for us," you went up to your room and getting change into dry clothes. You looked around yours and Bruce's room and your eyes land on a picture of you and Bruce. Smiling, happily at each other, this warms your heart. That session is a part of your past and nothing else matter now but what you have with Bruce and his avenger friends. You couldn't ask for anything more. Slowly made your downstairs and seeing the living room lit up by a dim light and candles all over the place. Speechless, you walk up to your boyfriend.

"What's going on?" you ask, your boyfriend. He smiled softly at you and making you warm and fuzzy inside. You weren't sure what to do but all you did is stand there.

"[Name] I know you have a rough time this week with training and I just want it to be a special day"

"You did not have too. I'm just glad your here. I really—" You were cut off by your boyfriend when he walk up to you, grabbing your hands into his.

"I know but I also want to ask you something," Your heart skip a beat, you might have a idea what this question is but you don't want to think about it at the same time that it might just make you upset.

"Bruce what's is it?" Your voice is laced with concern. Bruce just assured you with a soft smile on his face.

"[Name] I want you to know that I will always be here for you through thick and thin. I know it's cheesy but I would go through these nightmares with you and I love you and everything about you—"

"Why are you saying this?" why does it sound like he's about to break up with her?

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you," he chuckles, "and also—" Bruce took a red box out of this dress pants, kneeling down in one knee and opening the red box.

You gasped, the ring is a princess cut diamond ring.

"[Name] [Last Name], will you marry this crazy boyfriend of yours?" you didn't realize you were crying. You chocked out a 'yes'. He slips the ring on your ring finger, getting up and giving you a kiss.

"I thought, for a second there you're going to break up with me" you confess to him.

Bruce laughs, handing you rice in box for dinner. You're favorite, yummy but simple.

"I'm crazy enough to even think about it," he smiles at you.

"Finally!" Tony walk in to the living room with a big smile on his face, "I've been waiting this for my whole life!"

"You're not the one proposing Tony," says Bruce

"I know but I can't wait to be the brother-in-law" Tony grins and Bruce sighs.

"This should be a one big happy family" you whispers to yourself and taking spoonful of rice as Tony just rant about the wedding plans.


End file.
